


by flash and thunder-fire

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: The Machiavelli AU [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, One Shot, Political Expediency, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: Lucrezia Borgia's husband and lover are faced with an unfriendly, acquisitive new Pope on one hand—and Cesare Borgia, on the other.





	by flash and thunder-fire

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompted "Machiavelli AU cesare’s triumph over Julius." This is not exactly that, but related!

For the moment, il Valentino might as well have been Hercules. He had not depended upon French arms for at least a year and rarely bothered with condottieri of the old school, but none could touch him. Not with both Tuscany and the Romagna firmly in his grip, and loyal armies at his back. 

Even Julius acknowledged that fact, however bitterly. But he could comfort himself with other states and other cities, to be seized for the betterment of the Church and the glory of his papacy. 

Francesco, Marquis of Mantua, said incredulously, “You mean to stand with a priest’s bastard—”

“I am married to a priest’s bastard,” said Alfonso d’Este. 

His voice was even, but Francesco winced. “I did not mean the duchess! She is everything virtuous and gentle. That cannot be said of her brother.”

“No,” Alfonso said, “but he  _is_  her brother. I would rather not wake with a knife in my heart, if it is all the same to you.”

“She would never—”

Alfonso gave him a steady look. “You must not know my wife well, if you think she would balk at anything that might benefit Valentino. She’s as much a Borgia as he is.”

Hesitating, Francesco said at last, “That cannot be the only reason you stand by him. The man’s a monster, brother-in-law or not.”

“No more so than this Pope. Julius will swallow all Italy if we let him.”

“And Valentino will not?”

Alfonso gave a thin smile. “Not Ferrara, as long as Lucrezia lives.”

“You must pray for her good health.”

“Daily,” said Alfonso.

Francesco chuckled. Then his customary scowl settled back over his features. “That will not spare Mantua. Whatever Valentino’s affections for Lady Lucrezia, they do not extend to her connections. Guidobaldo and Elisabetta learned that.”

“I would certainly advise against aiding Valentino’s enemies, if you wish to remain his ally,” Alfonso replied. “Think. Julius will not spare either of our states for any reason, unless forced to it. Valentino has made it clear that he will not touch Ferrara for his sister’s sake, has not threatened Mantua, stands between us and Rome. What do you gain by betrayal?”

Francesco strode over to a nearby window, staring down over his city. After a moment, he muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“They say he’s hard in revenge.”

Alfonso did not know whether he meant Pope Julius or Cesare Borgia. He did not much care.

“Yes,” he said. “And you may have forgotten one other thing, brother.”

Francesco turned around, arms crossed. Unwise to expose his back to an open window, Alfonso thought. Even with mail under his clothes. “What?”

“The Duchess of Valentinois remains in France.”

“That is the duke’s concern,” said Francesco coolly.

“He has two bastards. A fine boy and girl. He may have more. Yet with his wife in France and he all but warring with the Pope, he can have no legitimate heir—none but that other daughter of his. And Louisa Borgia is promised to your son.”

Francesco scoffed. “Promises can be broken. Most of Valentino’s are.”

“Then don’t give him an excuse to break this one. Mantua stands to gain the most by his success, and risks the most by betrayal. At any rate, he hates the Pope more than anyone living; he counts it a pleasure to stop Julius in his tracks. We might as well leave him to it.”


End file.
